Patuxent River Academy of Military Science
soar to take their place.| PRAMS Principal Philosophy}}}} - | allegiance = * *United Republic of North America | branch = | type = | role = * * | size = 3000+ cadets, 200+ faculty | partof = | garrison = | nickname = PRAMS, Mosquito Bay | motto = | mascot = * *American Kestrel | equipment = | battles = | disbanded = | currentcommander = Commandant Kate Guillou | chiefofstaff = | cmcpo = | notablecommanders= }} The '''Patuxent River Academy of Military Science (PRAMS)', often referred to as the Patuxent River Cadet Academy, is a high school-oriented belonging to the on Earth. Situated along the river of the same name, the Academy is a satellite installation of the ancient and pristegious . The majority of students that attend PRAMS are " " into the program through military family connections, however, other students are recruited from a recommendation list provided by teachers in the local area based on student academics from a younger age. The Academy is located on the old grounds of the , now a historical site within an hour's drive of Baltimore. The current Commandant is Captain Kate Guillou, a former ONI intelligence officer. She was promoted to the position in early 2558 following a scandal involving the previous commandant. The land the Academy resides on was first acquired in ; following the purchase, it took over a decade to build the school's first facilities. The site officially opened in August and began enrollment with a small population of 250 students. Originally, the school was going to be another training station for up-and-coming naval aviators as was the site's original purpose, however, the lack of conflict at the time convinced lawmakers to invest in a high school instead, becoming PRAMS. After nearly 350 years of continuous service and teaching, the school was shut down indefinitely due to the deadly opening salvo of the in . 'Location and Local Geography' Located within City Limits toward the southeast and part of the city-district of , the Patuxent River Academy of Military Science is situated along the mouth of the from which the academy received its name. This locale, is a tributary of the greater in the United Republic province of . The United Republic of North America's capital, , is located to the west of the military high school. Opening up into the Chesapeake Bay, the river is surrounded by artificial and naturally-formed sedimentary that provide the river breakout with a natural harbor. The Patuxent River is the largest watershed in the local area and funnels a major portion of amphibious traffic. The geography along the Patuxent is relatively temperate but similar to sub-tropical. Located so far north from the Gulf of Mexico, the outflowing warm waters of the keep the temperatures of the water and the environment relatively warm year-round. That said, it is typical for the river to freeze in the later months of winter. Due to the soft-earth build up of deltas, the Patuxent River Academy is surrounded by significant sections of swamp and marshlands which creates a particular problem for the school. Even thousands of years after , no one has managed to properly eradicate the region's mosquito population, probably numbered in the billions. Because of the infamous pests, rival schools have provided the Patuxent River Academy with the derogatory nickname, "Mosquito Bay." It is a nickname that is universally hated by PRAMS students and faculty alike. Beyond the school, current industrial developments in the area are typically urban and suburban construction throughout the marshlands and up toward the coastline. There are a few scattered farms located here and there that surround the river and school's land. Comprehensively, the Patuxent River Academy is a relatively remote facility with exception to heavy maritime traffic. Several centuries earlier, the local area had been far more populated by suburbs and a proper military Naval Air Station, however, rising sea levels and drastic geographical shifts chased residents away. Much of the area's population left, and eventually, much of the land was bought up and converted into coastal farmland. For the last several centuries, these local semi-automated farms have fed metropolitan areas like Washington D.C. and Baltimore. Meanwhile, the Patuxent River Academy is located on the old land once occupied by the United Republic's which was known for hosting experimental aircraft-testing and advanced-flight training programs for the better part of five hundred years. Following the facility's permanent closure around the time when the URNA was being folded into the , , it was requisitioned as part of a land grant for the . Over time, the land where the Academy now sits was expanded upon, starting out as a simple training ground and eventually developing into a fully-realized military high school and satellite college facility. Today, the Historical Site that once was the Naval Air Station is home to a sprawling complex that includes a few maritime shipyards, hangar bays, several short runways, and multiple academic and industrial structures that make up the Academy's sprawling complex. ' ' 'Naval Intelligence Suitland Facility' 'The Irk Pub' ' ' 'Academic Facilities' 'Skyhawk Runways 1-4' 'Kestrel Flight Tower' 'Margret Parangosky Memorial Barracks' 'Master Chief Repealing Tower' 'Elmo Zumwalt General Education Building' 'James Mattis Simulation War Games Center' 'Chesapeake Bayside Sea-Launch Facility' 'Creighton Abrams Junior Memorial Service Depot' 'Andrew Del Rio Donated Research Library' 'Preston Cole Memorial Event Center' 'Significant Historical Events' 'Operation: BROOD PARASITE' '''Academic Rivalries 'James Stuart Military Academy' 'Mattis Academy of Military Science' 'Romanos IV Diogenes Academy' ' ' 'Extracurricular Activity Options' 'Simulated Tank Warfare' 'Marksmanship Team' 'Marching Band' 'Drone Fighters Team' 'General Athletics Program' 'Personnel and Residency' Many important individuals graduated from the Patuxent River Academy of Military Science - with several centuries of history under its belt, its list of Alumni and successful graduates is too long to list. However, that said, many graduates of the Academy have had a significant effect on the UNSC during their military careers - many becoming high-ranking officers like Admirals. However, as many successful and high-achieving graduates that came from the school's ranks, there were a number of infamous failures and disturbing rogues following unique circumstances in some cases. One graduate of great infamy within the UNSC's intelligence community is former Rear Admiral Jazmine Utah, a former resident of Circumstance and the Director of ONI Section III's Beta-5 Division, Utah was considered a close ally of once ONI Director . Following a gradual falling out between the two flag officers, Utah went behind Parangosky's back and created the DELTA Initiative, an illegal black project created to continue the after the death of the project creator . Everyone involved with the project was systematically detained and removed from their administrative position, even facing final termination for the AIs that aided the project. The fruits of the director's labor, Delta Company, was transferred to the Beta-5 Division, joining the ranks of other SPARTAN-IIIs as . The overall population of the Patuxent River Cadet Academy is somewhere nearing three thousand personnel, however, this number is not quite exact due to the constantly-shifting staff and the sometimes rigorous training regime and the elitist nature of the school will force students to drop out. The weeding-out of weak cadets is a policy handled very similar to the systems employed by competitive colleges and prestigious academies, especially military ones. While there is a significant safety net installed in the program at the Academy, their mission is to produce well-rounded commissioned and non-commissioned officers, retaining those who cannot make the cut are dropped from the system. Flunking out usually occurs after long periods of subpar physical standards or continued failure to meet academic standards, however, both issues would lead to a thorough inspection of the reasons for a sub-par performance of the cadet, this way, the Academy can maintain a high graduation rate and maintain a reputation for rigor. As a high school, Patuxent River Cadet Academy is somewhat more lenient compared to its college counterparts, especially the United Republic Naval Academy. 'Residental Structure' While attending the Patuxent River Cadet Academy, all students live on campus in simplified dormitories referred to by the Academy as Student Barracks. Essentially, PRAMS is a glorified military boarding school. The rooms are gender-specific but are co-habitation across halls. Cadet units typically retain their own floor and halls and are managed based on grade level - freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Rank and file are determined by seniority, however, unit leaders are picked out by faculty based on scores, performance, and compatibility with their units. Dormitories are built four-stories high and each cadet unit at the company-level is separated by floor and hall. Packer Company, one of the prestigious units of the Patuxent River Cadet Academy, is a co-educational unit set up on the fourth floor of their building, Barracks Alpha - there are three other companies in their barracks and are located on the floors below them, together - these four companies make up a Cadet Regimental Unit. Dorm rooms are constructed like small apartments with each cadet having their own bedroom, closet, and sink. Bathrooms are public, however. Each dorm is inhabited by two cadets, each getting their own bedroom and they share a small common area between them. Due to the higher funding for Earth schooling, PRAMS can afford a number of nicer accommodations than that of their frontier counterparts like the destroyed . 'General Student Body' Its average student body is around a consistent 2500 cadets who live on campus for most of the year in dormitories styled like barracks with fewer regulations. Students attend general classes, take part in mandatory physical fitness training, and are provided training and education in military science and theory. Units are typically a mix of all-male, all-female, and co-gender organizations - each one features its own unique culture, history, and theme. Typical units are divided up at the " " with anywhere from fifty to a hundred cadets making up a single company. Otherwise, the structure for the Academic program is based on that of the with several companies making a regiment and on up while platoons and squads continued down to the individual cadets. In terms of official rank structures at Patuxent River Cadet Academy, every cadet holds the rank of " " which places them theoretically above the rank of most non-commissioned officers and warrant officers and the rest of the Enlisted bracket in the armed forces but below the entire Officer bracket. That said, this practice is nothing but ceremonial. College students in practice outrank that of Academy students and many staff and teachers at Patuxent River are or of Officer status and are fully above the command of the children. Most students that attend the Academy arrive at the age of 13 or 14 and eventually graduate at military-capable age, the minimum being 17 years old. 'Notable Students' 'Recognizable Graduates' Category:Demons of Hope Category:Howling Dark Category:Location Category:UNSC